


Not A Word

by NosyFrenchie



Series: Unusual Pairings [5]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NosyFrenchie/pseuds/NosyFrenchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only light source in the entire room is the end of his cigarette burning in the darkness. You watch as it is slowly consumed by the fire, right in front of his face and the small dying embers barely light up his lips and eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Word

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean I am supposed to be obsessed with Big Boss? *nervous laugh* I don't know who dat is...
> 
> Anyway, Snake is more than rapey in this piece! So beware of the Snake! *backs away while hissing*

Hell Master reads the mission report once more, eyes immediately zeroing on the casualty passage, you're sure.  
His assistant fidgets, unsure of what to do. Trainees and their… trainee-ness.  
The aging commander finally looks up from the report to you, barely acknowledging the clearly uncomfortable woman as he speaks, “What can you tell me about Snake? Is his case that bad?”

“Apart from what is mentioned in the report, next to nothing, sir. After inhaling the chemicals, Solid Snake suffered of a severe case of withdrawal. I was quick enough to get him out of the infected room but they had already done too much damage. As a result, his lungs as well as his limbic system were affected.” You try to keep it short and refrain form using too many medical terms, just like he taught you. “This will cause a strong addiction and extreme cases of aggressiveness, loss of self-control and perhaps paranoia.”

“You forgot to precise what kind of chemicals were found.”

“I did not forget, sir. We simply did not know what they were. Mostly gas but there was no evidence of their origin and their composition. If you wish, the research team could probably analyze-”

“What did I say about rambling, Cobra?”

“Sorry sir. As far as we know, Snake inhaled and is now partially dependent of some kind of drug. He also made… vivid demands for them as I refused him.”

“He specifically asked for drugs!? Is his 'reward' system that damaged?” The trainee intervenes, collecting the file from Master Miller.  
“He didn't ask for drugs, he wanted to feel the high again but he didn't understand what exactly attacked his brain. I am afraid that for the moment, he won't be able to partake in any missions.”

“I only want Cobra in this room.” With a 'yes, sir', the young woman scurries out. Her skirt flutters up with her quick steps to reveal lovely pale thighs slightly covered by high black stockings and she's gone.  
“After collapsing in the gas cloud, Snake was dragged out of the warehouse. Right, you secured the data we needed but something is wrong with this picture.”

“Sir?”

“You came across heavy armed enemies aware of your position.” He presses, “Correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And so, Snake decided to change tactics and attack directly while you took them on from the shadows.”

“Yes, sir. But I fail to see what's wrong with all this.”

“Both of you were supposed to get to main building of the base, not take some detour to the east wing where the tech labs are set up. You two went against mission's objectives while there was no absolute need to.” You can feel his stark white eyes staring at you behind his aviators, demanding, “Why?”

“… Some of our researchers heard of a special kind of nanotechnology capable of disconnecting nano-machines while they were inside the human body. I spoke with Dr El Khomri three days ago and she explained those could cause neural shock as well as seizures, she also requested any information on their development.”

“Are you saying you knew about this after being briefed? You could have endangered the entire mission, hell, you did.”

“No, sir. The data you needed was rigged by multiple security protocols and viruses tightly related to the structures used to construct the complex systems of nano-machines. To access this data, we had to use the research project which turned out to be located precisely in the east wing. It is only after we got our hands on it that the enemies discovered our position.” You take a deep breath in, “Thing is, we were discreet, we didn't set off a single alarm or get noticed by the enemy, we even refrained from using our stun guns and CQC. We didn't leave any traces of our very existence. The mission was running smoothly but something betrayed us… or someone.”

“Someone? An inside job?” He sighs, rubbing his eyes from behind his old-fashioned aviators “This doctor, did you give her the data on the project?”

“No, sir. Here.” The micro-film seems to weight a ton as you hand to the commander.

He twirls it around, considering the risks taken as well as the advantages gained. “Say, Cobra, did you happen to stumble on that nanotechnology I mentioned?”

“Can't say that I have, sir. They must have been only rumors, this sounds like science fiction to me.”

“Good enough. Go check on Snake, we don't want him dying on us.”

“Yes, sir.”

…

You can't believe you started recording this, but as a recording freak, your hellish instructor had ordered you to record every single details concerning Snake's health so he could later learn more about its evolution in time.  
You sigh, fingers gliding over the cold smooth tape recorder. The blank tape is in place, only waiting for you to begin speaking and with a nudge of a crutch – a courtesy form Master Miller -- you do.

“I can hear Snake laughing in the background as I speak, the withdrawal is harder than anyone expected. It's only been two days and he's growing delirious. Hallucinations are a normal reaction but I never though they would be that bad.  
H screams, calls out to me, but he doesn't use my code name, he uses my real name. He also acts like I'm in front of him or someone else is standing before him while there's no one in the room.”

You press the pause button, already feeling nauseous about your next explanation. Seemingly pleased, your instructor nods in your direction before leaving you alone in the room adjacent to Snake's. You inhale before going back at it once more.

“Another… huh... trait has been observed. The lack of flood of dopamine in his limbic system causes him stress and serious tension. Those need to be alleviated somehow and the appearance of dopamine is not only caused by drug or alcohol consumption. What I am trying to say he's that his, well... libido has skyrocketed.  
Wow, now I feel clinical, this is really disturbing.  
So, since he needs to get closer to the high he experienced, he… Hugh… The things I do for that man… Snake… masturbates a lot and the doctors can't put him under because they fear he could get addicted to curare or other substances that the analgesics contain. I also mentioned he called out my name, well he still does…  
If I didn't feel uncomfortable before, I sure do now.”

“Some progress have been made but Snake still needs to be bound because his aggressiveness has not yet recessed. I won't be able to keep an eye on him for a while. I'll be sent in an off-shore plant not unlike Outer Heaven for a week for specialized training.  
For now, I'll keep helping Dave until I have to leave.”

“I started this log only to monitor Snake's health and its evolution in time. I am still worried about his state because he shows little to no sign of violence. Which is good but highly suspicious.  
Well, for now he's calmed down so he's free to roam his room – he's been given a separate one since the accident - whenever he likes but he still worries me. I said something about his libido earlier on and it is relatively high, or it is supposed to be but no sign of it for the moment. He also took back training, but it is just a small routine. It's not enough to relieve him of the stress.  
That really troubles me, something is wrong.  
I'll go check on him tonight and I'll ask him about it. I think he's hiding something from both the medics and I but I cannot linger on that for too long. I'll be leaving in two days.”

…

Late at night, when even the most serious of the guards are fooling around or ditching watch, you stand at Snake's door. Your knuckles graze the metallic surface as you knock in a random pattern. “Snake?” You whisper, you're not supposed to be here after all. “Can I come in?”

Silence follows and when you begin to think he fell asleep, his voice, a little raspy from his cigarettes, the only drug allowed to him drifts towards you. “Who is it?”  
“Who do you think it is, you big brute?” You mock, waiting for the door to open. “Hurry up, I want to talk.”

The door is unlocked from the other side and you enter in a room plunged in darkness. It is dark, so dark you can barely see your hands in front of your face. It looks like he even drew the blinds to block out any exterior light.  
Your hand automatically seeks the light switch while the door shuts behind you, “Why the hell is that room so dark, Dave?” The only light source in the entire room is the end of his cigarette burning in the darkness. You watch as it is slowly consumed by the fire, right in front of his face and the small dying embers barely light up his lips and eyes. He doesn't answer and keeps staring at you and your suspicion rises in an instant.

Something is horribly wrong. You freeze and your hand flies to the door handle but he is quick and one of his hand surges to grasp your wrist before another clamps down on your mouth. He uses his CQC training to lock your arm behind your back and you headbutt him from behind. He groans in pain but his grip gets only tighter even as your teeth bite viciously into his hand.  
The metallic taste of blood floods your mouth as you bite harder still. You run him back into the wall, successfully knocking the wind out of him. You stupidly freeze when you feel something other than his hand and legs against your behind and he uses that one second to his advantage. He frees his hand from your mouth and teeth to handcuff your wrists behind your back and in a couple of seconds, you are rolling on your back, cursing.  
“Get off-” He punches you, your old partner who worked with you since you joined FOXHOUND actually punches you right across in the face. The force of the hit stuns you for a short moment and you are almost sure you can feel your cheekbone cracking with the impact. He pins your legs on the ground with his longer ones easily and as you still shows signs of deviance, Snake lands a well aimed punch at your stomach and a particularly hard one in your gut.

You start coughing and wheezing, pain seizing you whilst you clench your hands in an useless effort to escape your bounds. He finally gets off, making quick work of you as he throws you onto the bed. He leans against you, forcing you on your knees as he grinds against your clothes.  
“I need you.” He licks the back of your neck and you tense up. “Fuck, I need you so bad!”

“Dave! Stop that now!” The cuffs seem to get tighter the more you push against them and they even begin to bite into your flesh. “Fuck!”  
Snake's hands fumble with your belt before hooking his fingers into your pants and pulling them down to your knees. You still try to kick, nailing him a good couple of times with your left foot before a white hot pain starts in the back of you thigh. It's hot, horribly so while Snake crushes his lit cigarette against your skin. You scream in the bed, and the sound comes out muffled.  
“Stay still, you bitch. You'll be begging for it before I'm done.”

You're unprepared, it is your 'first time' this way… This is not happening, you think; it's merely a dream, a twisted fragment of your imagination.  
“You want it, you bitch.” He groans as he palms himself through his pants with one hand as the other pulls down his pants. “Say it.”  
“No, I don't...” His fingers glide on the burn on your thigh and press, the pain comes soon after but you bite back your anguished scream. “Say you want it and I'll be gentle.” He insists, angling himself.

“I… I want… it.”

“Louder!”

“I WANT IT!”

“Good.”  
He yanks your head back by seizing your hair then kisses you hard on the mouth. He bruises and hurts whilst he palms himself. His breath comes out ragged from between his teeth as he hisses. His hand closes around himself and his knuckles brush against the back of your thighs as he strokes himself hard.  
The hand that had wound itself in your hair moves down to your mouth and two of his fingers slip past your lips.  
“You know what you have to do.” You hesitated but at least, when he made it clear he would take you dry if you didn't bother, you obliged. You can feel the seed of arousal slowly blooming as he groans in your ear and shame immediately seizes you. Your tongue rolls between his fingers, against his nails and in the creases of his fingers. “You slut.”

He takes them out before a vicious hand shoves you back down onto the mattress. The fingers are rough, only slightly heated and you know from multiple conversations in the mess hall that saliva is never enough for this kind of activities. It would be painful no matter what you did.  
But the thought of having your behind torn open didn't have much of an appeal.  
You spread your knees a little wider, reflexively tensing when his fingers brush against your hole. One went past the tight ring of muscle and he snickers as you immediately tighten up.  
“You're so tight.” His words come out slurred, his fingers become more prying as he says, “I'll make sure you'll never be again.”

You felt his cock rub tauntingly against the arc of your ass, smearing it damp with his pre-cum and his other hand that was not busy working you open wandered to your front to grasp your penis. At the same time, the tips of his fingers attained your prostate. You startled at the contact and he chuckled.  
The act in itself was not unpleasant or not pleasurable but the hazy panic that had overtaken you since the very moment you walked into his room made it feel like you were walking death row.  
He eventually stopped stroking you to get a better grip on your hips as you shied away from his fingers every time they plunged in.  
“Stay fucking still.” He said through gritted teeth, shoving a third finger inside that caused a burning sensation and earned a gasp from you. You were starting to get a little more confidence as he thrusts his fingers inside of you. The pain and severe humiliation were ever present but you could afford to handle it.

With your knees quaking, he roughly pulled his fingers out and dread invaded you as he angled himself and this time, for real. You cried out, less from the pain than from the suddenness of the intrusion. Which was not to say that it hurt like a bitch.  
Snake felt impossibly raw and large inside of you and you clenched your teeth against the horrible ache that tore you apart, stealing your breath in the process.  
“You're so fucking tight!” You forced yourself to tune him out, forget anything that happened to your body and the words you failed to not register.  
Your arms felt limp and hurt from being help behind your back for so long but the ruthless training you had gotten along several escape missions served you good for now. But FOXHOUND had never prepared you in case your long-time partner and mentor attempted rape on you.  
You head felt even lighter as Snake began thrusting rapidly. His cock pumped in and out like a piston, a bit dry but just enough so to make it bearable. He let out a guttural groan, fingers digging into the creases of your thighs and hips as he set a punishing rhythm.

He eventually reached that one spot that made you react and back tense. “You bitch. You like it!” He breathes sharply through his nose as he keeps at it.  
He fucks you with unyielding strength and when you are starting to think, you might get off easy by staying still, one of his arms comes and slithers around your neck and inevitably clutches your air pipe. “Don't fight it.” He moans out.

You fight it. Instinct-driven, you thrust your head back against his chin and his grip tightens at the slight pain. It is a mere reflex learned through years of intensive training but the fact you are forcefully pressed against the bed so your throat has no other choice but to press directly against his muscled arm makes the experience all the more painful.  
Your chest constricts, your wrists jam against the handcuffs, your lungs beg for precious air and black dots appear before your tearing eyes. You gasp, like a fish out of water, and uselessly fumble as Snake keeps up his furiously hard thrusts.  
With a last plea that goes unacknowledged, you black out, head lolling to the side to rest on the mattress whilst your body keeps spamming, deprived of oxygen.

 

Later, when you wake up, you are still tied up and Snake is peacefully sleeping next to you, a naked arm swept over your straining shoulders. You try to dislodge yourself, time passes, his eyelids flutter open…

As soon as he becomes aware, he takes off the handcuffs, gets on his knees, begging for any forms of forgiveness you could give him.  
You could only register the crackly and dried rivulets of his discharge running down your thighs, the ugly burn mark on your right thigh and the horribly large and dark bruise that had blossomed on your neck and hips.  
He was weak, powerless, completely helpless. He didn't want to lose someone else, didn't want to lose a friend, didn't want to lose you... Not after all he'd been through, he was sorry.

You just dressed, got up and limped out. Shock and pain coursed through your entire self and no matter how many times he tried to get a reaction from you or attempted to stop you, you barely looked at him and didn't say a word.

...

You would learn that the great Solid Snake, mere weeks after killing Big Boss, putting an end to Zanzibar Land and honoring his final days in the military alongside his old teammates had retired from FOXHOUND and was now happily living the rest of his days somewhere in Alaska.  
That's the story you told your new squad every time one of your new partners learned about you and Snake being in a duo.

“We were good friends but Zanzibar Land? I wasn't there to witness it but it screwed him up. PTSD, I think.” You cover up that night, no one ever knew about it and no one ever will.

Of course, the thought that Snake had feelings for you before that night passed through your mind but you made yourself swear to never think about it again.  
It just hurt and plus, those feelings were unrequited anyway.

The Hell Master had tried to ensure Snake's return multiple times, even downright asking you to go and fetch him but there was no way you were even going near that man. Even seeing his face in a mission debrief would turn in a painful and hellish task.  
Miller thought you were just angry about your former partner leaving without a moment's notice, for he hadn't even warned him about his early retirement. 

You couldn't say you hated him, you didn't despise him either.  
Something had just been broken between the two of you. When you thought of him, it was not just friendliness and camaraderie that oozed out from you, it was something dark, resentment accompanied by a sense of unease.

And then, 6 years later, he comes back under the threat of the world falling into nuclear chaos.

“The renowned duo brought back together at last!” The scientist whose name you forgot, exclaims but you still smile at her when her tight blouse leaves just the right amount of space so her breasts are free to move and bounce around when she claps her hands in front of her.  
“You must be feeling ecstatic! To see your old partner after all these years...” She sighs dreamily and you nod. She giggles, readjusting her glasses once more.  
“Yeah… It is going to be… fantastic seeing him again even though I won't be going with him.” You remind yourself it has been 6 fucking years, nobody should hold a grudge for that long! Even if… You internally sigh, smiling softly at the female scientist as she scurries away to Campbell.

The door on the opposite side of the room shutters open as the legendary soldier makes his way in. Those six years really did take a toll on him. He looks older, there are deeper dark circles under his eyes, his eyes are also blanker and even his voice is raspier as he says, “Snake in, reporting for duty!”

You must be the only one to witness how much of a mess he has become for the present staff almost swoons at his sight. He gets debriefed by Campbell and eventually, his gaze drifts to you.  
“Cobra, you're looking good.”  
In that single moment, an array of emotions take over you, you want to punch him, gut him, hurt him and at the same time, ask him what the fuck happened to him and hug that man you once considered a true brother.

“Snake...” You swallow, forcing a smile on your lips, “It's been a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this kind of... well... You got it!  
> How was it? Did you like it? If you did, don't forget to give some love! \^_^/


End file.
